Digging Up Ancient History
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: CJ learns something new about his many times great grandpa Joey, who he inherits his heart of gold from. Inspired by "There Will Be Blood".


Digging up Ancient History

Note: A Sopranos fan-fiction. Apparently, CJ's many times great granddaddy Joey Moltisanti was a prospector in oil and happened to cross horns with the famous Daniel Plainview, but only once. Luckily all Joey received was a black-eye and bruised pride or the Moltisantis wouldn't be here today.

"Drainage, Eli, you boy. Drained dry. I'm so sorry. Here, if you have a milkshake, and I have a milkshake, and I have a straw. There it is, that's a straw, you see? Watch it. And my straw reaches across the room and starts to drink your milkshake, I drink your milkshake! I drink it up!", Daniel Plainview, There Will Be Blood 

"Sometimes the only things that work are vodka and fudge, vodka and fudge. My mother would be so proud."—Caitlyn, Cashmere Mafia 

Chapter 1—Many Times Great Grandpa Joey

It was the middle of the night and I was having the most incredible, sensual and surreal dream about swimming around a glass of vino au naturale with Tanya. We made love and melded with each other in the mix many times, but my reverie was interrupted by the vibration of my cell phone on the nightstand.

"What the f#$ ! Do you realize its 12:00 at night, motherf#!er ?!", I yelled, already pissed off at whatever moron could be calling this early in the night.

"CJ, you aren't going to believe this shit.", Anthony began.

"Well, don't just leave me hanging, pal…", I said, wondering if the news was good or bad, or both.

"Your many-times great grandpa Joey was an oil tycoon. From what I gathered from Sil and the boys, he even had a run in with Daniel Plainview.", CJ answered.

"Wait, so you're saying Daniel Plainview was an actual person ? Get out.", I responded, almost amazed at what I had heard. Apparently the book Oil!, written by John Updike had been true. There had been no mention of Joey in the book, but how my grandpa's name had literally unearthed itself was nothing if miraculous and bizarre at the same time.

"Paulie, your godfather, looked into all of this. Joey was quite industrious back in the olden days.", CJ said, every word fascinating to my ears. It was almost like a fairy tale though.

"What happened though ? Do you know anything else about grandpa Joe ?", I questioned, curious to know more.

"Yeah. Daniel Plainview, just like he was portrayed in the movie _There Will Be Blood_ was a real bastard. Worked for no one but himself, even disowned his own son.", CJ said, becoming disgusted. It was unreal for me to have thought of the coincidence then. I had recently seen that film and it struck a chord with me. I had seen the similarities between "our world" and the realm of oil tycoons. I took the motto of _Scarface _in mind, however. "Don't get high off your own supply", and I hadn't gotten any ideas of that. It was unlikely the well grandpa had actually produced any longer, but I had been curious about that. Since this was considered "family business", I couldn't allow the children to be involved, and especially not Tanya. I would have to let her know I was going to be "going away" for a bit, though I would miss her. After all, the Moltisanti past beckoned me. I couldn't resist its lure.

Chapter 2—Paying Respects

After sending Tanya, Giovanni and Anya off on a little vacation somewhere in Greece, I took a plane to go back to the states in California. I had been many places in the US, but California was a world all of its own. The people here were much different than New Yorkers, and lemme tell you, growing up New Yorker can have its benefits.

CJ and I were on good terms now. I knew I could trust him with anything. I had saved his ass a number of times, and he gladly repaid the favor. Seeing I was his godfather, he had no other purpose but to act as a lapdog to me, but I saw him as more than that. He was my _friend_, my second son. I loved him that much, and if anything happened to him, so help me, I would exact my revenge.

Sil and Paulie had started looking like they had some age on them. I actually met Big Pussy's illegitimate son, Joey LaRocca, aka Junior. Junior was really sweet. Looked like his pop, but not so roly-poly. I had heard stories about his dad, but knew not to bring up that sore subject since I respected his dad so much. Besides, that past was dead and gone and here he was, trying to help me unearth mine.

"So, where do we begin ?", I asked, already feeling the heat of the day hit the back of my shoulders. The sweat trickled down my brow and rolled off my nose. Damn, it was hot, and I really wanted some water. There were some convenience stores, so we would probably hit those up momentarily, but Paulie acted as the Capo, and what he said went.

"I know this sounds lame, but we're off to the library. They'll have the info we're looking for. Besides, unlike this heap, it's got AC.", Paulie said, astutely.

"I hear that.", Junior agreed; as he wiped his forehead off with the back of his arm. I was wondering why I was seeing Junior here with us now and didn't know him before, but I suppose it didn't really matter all that much anyway.

As soon as we hit the library, we had gotten quite a few books on the oil tycoon industry and some information on where Joey had been buried. It was in an old graveyard on the other side of town, someplace abandoned by time and by the looks of it, people as well.

"I wonder what he was like. I'd heard stories about Joe. Rumor has it he got into a scrap with old man Plainview. Actually it was Plainview that had a beef with him. Plainview had a beef with _everyone_.", Sil said, remembering what I had heard. I didn't even know my own family history, so all of this was captivating.

As we walked out, Sil continued talking.

"Anyways, it appeared Joe had some property that Plainview wanted to own. Plainview wasn't about to have it. It seemed like Joe's days were numbered, but in comes the Moltisanti syndicate.", Sil said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait. Moltisanti syndicate ? I never even heard of that.", Junior said, looking at me and then raising a brow to the all-knowledgeable Sil.

"Yes, kinda like _Gangs of New York_. One brother looks out for another brother. Doesn't matter where he comes from, they all stick together, right ? ", Sil answered to us, simply. We all nodded. Sure, we had been along that pathway together. Blood is blood, relations or not.

"So, what happened ? Did Plainview ever actually get killed ?", Paulie asked, curiously.

"Nah. Prick was too lucky for that. Apparently there was a scuffle, and Joe got out with a black eye. He could've gotten angry about that injustice since there had been a scar left behind thanks to Plainview's knife, but Joe was a man of honor, like the knights of old. He let Plainview _go_. Can you imagine ? Now I know where the Boss gets it from…but I admire that.", Sil said, patting my cheek like I was a young boy again. It nearly made me nostalgic, but we were nearly to the point where we would be seeing Joey's grave for the first time. With my camera in hand, I photographed everything I thought was interesting and had my moment of silence at Joey's grave.

Paulie sat by my side at Joe's grave with a bottle of aged red French wine in his hand. Sloshing the mixture in the elegant glass, he offered me some as well. Knowing I loved a sweet French wine now and then, I drank some of the elixir and let it wash over my senses.

"It's a pity we don't know more about your many-times-great grandpa, Joey. He seems like he would've been interesting…", Paulie said accepting the goblet from me and pouring more wine himself.

"It's better if it is just left to our imaginations. Personally, I find history dull and boring…", Junior chimed in. I didn't agree with him, but he was of a different ilk that most of the 'old school' guys I had been risen by. With a quick prayer and some wine poured upon the grave of the grandfather I never knew, we made a quick trip back to Sil's car and headed to the nearest Mexican restaurant.

Chapter 3—Paranoia Kicks In

This place was a bit of an experience in and of itself. Unlike some of the more traditional Mexican joints I had been to, this was a "tapas". Basically, everyone eats off of everyone else's plate. Kinda nice if you ask me, definitely unique. Although I was enjoying the serenity of the moment with the guys, feeling like it was old times, I felt as if I was being watched. There was a suspicious looking guy in the corner wearing sunglasses. I hadn't noticed him until recently, and he gave off a bad vibe. Despite the fact that his gaze was covered by those shades, I could sense his eyes peering into my soul. It unnerved me.

I nudged Uncle Paulie in the ribs, getting his attention.

"I don't like the looks of this mook…He's giving me shivers.", I said. The stranger had his hands in his pockets the whole time he was in the restaurant. Apparently he wasn't there for the spicy fare and superb Tequila. Sensing it was our time to leave, we exited as inconspicuously as we could, but he followed.

The gang of multiracial men surrounded us. Some were Mexican, some were Columbian, some Peruvian, and one was black. I am not certain why but my blood ran cold. I knew what death tasted like, right in the back of your throat when you're not certain of whether you'll live or die. It has a bitter, salty tang, rank and coarse, like acid indigestion.

"What do you bastards want ?", Sil questioned, becoming more anxious by the moment. One of them looked like he was reaching for a piece. I could see it glinting from his side, a Beretta. It didn't look promising for any of us. Not that we would admit being frightened of dying painfully, but death never looked inviting to us. He pulled the Beretta out of his baggy pants and cocked it.

"Woah, ho, ho ! Not so fast. We don't need no trouble.", Paulie said, hoping that the hustler would back down a bit. Putting the piece back under his belt, the thug moved his head and hurried off. They didn't say a word, but apparently Paulie's show of authority had scared them off enough.

"What the f#$ was that all about ?", Junior exclaimed as soon as they left. None of us really knew, but apparently the mooks didn't really know who we were or cared that we were all carrying heat at the time. We never left home without "reinforcements" to be safe. It was a little scary but since we were calm, we left the tapas, returned to our hotel and slept with our "life insurance" close by.

Chapter 4—Coming Home

After realizing I had made a new friend with Junior, we were all going along our separate ways. There really wasn't anything here worth getting other than what we had got. All I needed to know is that Joey had been a good man, a man with a heart of gold. He hadn't been a boss, but apparently someone else had been his. The "syndicate" had been there, watching his ass. When it came to the financial decisions, he was the brains. It really brought me a lot of pride in knowing who my many-times-great grand-pop was, but like all things past, it was past. It was good knowledge, and great to tell the kids, but that was about the size of it.

We all said our farewells, each going back to our respective homes. Once I had come home, Tanya had been waiting for me. She greeted me with her usual breathtaking kiss, the one that made me melt from the inside out.

"Hello to you too, lover.", I said, patting her rump playfully. The kids had huddled around me, tackling me with hugs. I was glad to see the little buggers; they were my heart and my life. As I had promised myself, they never were to be involved with the family business. If I ever died, I had already written a will and left it in a file in my laptop for Tanya to open if that time ever arrived. I hated thinking morbidly like that but life for a Capo was never long. I might live to see my 80th birthday, but one never knew.

Chapter 5—6 Bells, All's Well

Typical day by the ocean front, and Tanya sits back with a screwdriver in hand. I don't drink much since I have been sober. Sure, I drink the occasional red now and then, but not too terribly often. I think I know what heaven might be like as I catch a glimpse of my wife's half-naked form in the sunlight. She's perfectly fine with showing off with me, and I don't mind a bit. It really doesn't matter if other men stare at her, let them. She's my one true love, and always shall be so. The kids, still innocent, don't really care about anything other than playing, rush around the shore, calling me to join them. The ocean begs me to swim in it, and I cannot resist its pull. Suddenly, I find myself with Giovanni and Anya, swimming, splashing and laughing until my sides are sore. Then all at once, I'm down on the sand being buried. I'd much rather be buried like this than in other circumstances.

The sun sets and everyone is tired. Grudgingly we shift our lifeless feet back to the house and take our showers before bed. As usual the kids get their bedtime story from daddy, kisses and hugs and settle down to sleep. Anya has already gone to bed, and is under the covers, fast asleep. Quietly, I slip my hands over her heart and nestle my lips onto her soft, gentle skin, breathing deeply the scent of sun, soap, sand and that sensual essence I cannot comprehend. Suddenly, she awakens, taking me by surprise and tenderly makes love to me until we both fall asleep. Even if the world came to an end now, none of it would matter. The luckiest man alive with the most gorgeous family on earth has lived to see paradise can exist in the physical realm, even if there are flaws. But there is no finer truth here than that of existing in itself. Sure, we live, we die, we come into this world not knowing our purpose but some of us learn what we are meant to do and how we transform lives around us. Granted my line of work may not be what one may call redeemable but I did not choose it. It was one chosen _for _me. I do not regret it, though I wish to escape it. I cannot, thus I simply exist. I survive.

And you know what; I really think that's enough itself.

From the journals of Christopher Moltisanti, Jr, sometimes known as Chrissy, CJ, or "Cocky" to those who know him best.

Origins: Unknown

Alive or Dead: Who knows and who can say ?

Whereabouts: Unknown

Activities: Also Unknown  
FBI Trace: "Cold Case", or otherwise "non existent"


End file.
